New Hold On Life
by kellarj13
Summary: This is a Fiction that I had just thought about doing one day along with some friends it is some action scenes and I will be trying to work on the romance this is my very 1st story to be published so then I know its rugged.. OCxBarnette; OCxMeia.. Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or any other thing related to it in this story however I do own the characters that I made up...
1. Chapter 1

**Keller POV**

We were walking alone in the hood and it was unusually quiet. Every now and then the sound of conversations from neighbors or their TV would catch our ear. As we turned the corner that lead us back to Damascus house the sound of a phone ringing made me turn around. I saw my cousin answer his phone quickly and cringe as his girlfriend was shouting all the curse words she knew at him.

Apparently, she was mad that he blew off another one of their 'planned' dates. Grandma just looked at Damascus with a frown on her face. We knew well and well that grandma hated cursing especially from girls. Eventually he was able to stop her from cursing, but the yelling remained. I found all of this to be hilarious that I had to hold back my laughter with just a few chuckles escaping with every other name she called him. In return he gave me a death glare and I threw my hands up in defense and kept on walking and catching up with grandma.

I guess I forgot the most important part. Let me tell you who we are, starting off with myself. My name's Keller McDowell, a 21 year old sergeant for the U.S. Army. To think that I used to be a couch potato who played video games and watched TV. I would always be caught with a Vanilla wafer box in one hand and a Dr. Pepper in the other through the week, but on the weekends I would always workout at the local gym. Believe it or not but its amazing what exercising for a couple of days will do to you. I am 6'0 tall and have a lean figure. My hair is cut into a simple buzz cut to go with my goatee.

My cousin as you should know is Damascus McDowell. We call him 'Spida' for his really quick reflexes. If we put him in a Spiderman suit, he could be Spiderman's stuntman. Well, except for the fact that he is terrified of heights he made me swear not to tell anyone about his secret. Back to the point, he's more worldly conversed than I am, and he livens every party he goes to. Whenever I go into a party, it's like I'm attending someone's funeral; I don't do well with crowds. Even so, we go together like Mike and Ike before the dispute. We had a fight over something that I still say should have never happened. We were fighting over a girl which would be the one that was cursing him through the phone. He still have not forgiven me for what I done deep down I can still feel his anger when he sees me look her way and she smiles or vice versa. He's currently 19 and plays for the Kentucky Wildcats. Sometimes, I wonder how can he be so agile seeing as he is 6'2 and his sturdy built figure.

Grandma raised four boys by herself and said that the only man she needed help from was Jesus. She's your typical elderly person whose every conversation is about God. She is always in the church and is telling others about how they should come to service. Working at a chicken plant called Pilgrims Pride for fourty years, she retired at the age of 63. Her name is Loretta McDowell, but everyone calls her ' Mama L'.

Anyways, back to the story. As we turned a corner and began to approach the house, I noticed that something was wrong. Then it hit me.

I remember hearing that there had been a lot of drive-by shootings going on around the other neighborhood, and there was a rumor that the criminals would come for were Damascus stayed next. Before I was able to voice my thoughts a Grand Marquis pulled up and screeched to a stop. The smell of burning rubber filled the air and then suddenly I shouted, " Drive-by!"

I grabbed Grandma I tried my best to help her to safety and ducked my own head. Before we made it to the house a gunshot echoed throughout the neighborhood and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My senses was all telling me to go down but my heart knew that if I go down those monsters would just kill them off.

Another gunshot sounded off this one being louder and it hit me in the back I went down to the ground. It was hard to breath I was starting to see darkness. The pain was unbearable, and then I heard my grandma hollering I cried and thought to myself " This is a terrible way to die."

**Spida POV**

I had heard Keller shouting "Drive-by!", but It all happened too fast. A car was coming up fast and I froze up. I had saw the killer pull out a .22 long rifle and shoot Keller in his stomach and back. Then someone came from the backseat with a desert eagle.44 magnum. I saw him aim the gun for me and tell me to get down. I gained control of my body once again, and did as I was told. Once the guy made sure I wasn't going to pull out a beaver and claw his face off, he grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the car. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the man who had killed Keller step out. He was wearing a black camouflage shirt and pants with some black gloves and a pair of black airs sneakers. I wasn't able to make out his face since he had covered the lower half of it with a black bandanna. I guessed that he was no taller than 5'5 since he only came up to my chin. As for the guy holding me, he was shaking and seemed very scared. He was wearing an outfit matching the first guy's, and he was noticeably chubbier.

The first guy sauntered over to the body of Keller and took his wallet. A growl was threatening to escape my throat, but I kept it in for fear of being shot. I proceeded to watch as that same guy walked over to my Grandmother kissed her on the forehead. With the speed of light, he pulled out a gun that shined in the evening light and shot her through her chest. Rage took the better of me and I no longer cared if I would get shot because my grandma and cousin were both most likely dead. I waited for my attacker to try and loot me when he went for my pockets with his gun on my back I took the risk and grabbed his arm while I dropped to the ground. He fell down over onto me with his gun falling out his hand landing inches away from us. I went for it and was going to shoot but he looked at me with fear in his eyes then a gunshot went off and me and the chubby was staring at each other we were caught in each others gaze I looked down and saw no blood I looked at him and he fell over lifeless. Then his buddy was standing there shaking as he took off running I was going to chase him but I had more important things to deal with. Placing grandma and Keller into the car, that was left behind I sped off towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am doing this one in 3rd person form trying to see what it would be like if you don't like it please let me know.

**In The Lobby**

Pacing back and forth writhing his fingers and cursing to himself thinking about what all had happened. It had been 3 hours since he been in the hospital and was told to wait for the doctor to arrive to him with the news of his cousin and grandma.

He could not take it anymore and he was up and down trying to tell himself that everything was going to be ok. Now he is second guessing himself again as he is walking around from one end of the lobby to the next waiting to see a nurse or a doctor or anyone for that matter. Then he saw a nurse step outside of the elevator and rushed to meet her.

She saw him run up to her and she gave him an irritated look and placed her hands on her hips. He was so overwhelmed with worry that he did not even realize the nurse was on her phone. " Miss would you please help me out? I have been here for nearly 3 hours and have not received any word on how my cousin and grandmother is doing." He was talking so fast and frantically that she barely understood what he said and she gave him a quick look over and saw the blood on his shirt and sweat on his forehead. She put her phone down and pointed her finger at him that was close to poking him in the eye.

" Now I have been here all damn day and the only old person I saw is over there in that nursery home across the road. Now my feet hurt and I don't have the time to worry with your old yellow ass right now. If you been here that long why didn't you just take your old dumb ass over there to that big ass glass that says in big black letters Receptionist."

He said thanks and walked away from her while he overheard her talking on the phone to someone. He walked up to the receptionist who was on the phone also. Thinking to himself ' Can anybody here talk to me without being on the phone?' Damascus gave her a smile and took off his shirt feeling the coolness that wrap around his body.

As he expected she got off the phone quickly and was licking her lips. She eyed him off while she was speaking in a very appealing tone. " Ooh darling you is really in shape. Mhmm me and you should get together sometime you know and workout a little you know. She was now standing up touching Damascus and rubbing his chest. He drew in a sigh that made the women blush and she sat back down embarrassed by her actions.

"I appreciate the compliment and we should get together sometime and workout but right now I wanna know how Mama L and Keller is doing. She went over to her computer and said, "What's their last names?" Quickly replying with some gratitude of going to receive some long awaited answers. " McDowell and thank you so much."

She types it in and in a few seconds she turns around and replies that they are doing well and needs to be resting so no visitors allowed. Damascus sighs a big breath of relief and was going to turn around to leave when the sound of a siren caught his ear and made him stop.

The rush of doctors into the same room made his sudden relief was once again filled with fear and hurt as thoughts of the room they were going to was either Grandma or Keller. Then that fear was bolted down as a knot in his stomach formed up and he no longer could breath his breath was short and raspberry as he followed to the room that the doctors was in.

A/N: If third person is a no please let me know and I will go back to the 1st person.


End file.
